


His Pale Flower

by Mischief11



Series: Worlds Will Collide [11]
Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Byamba is perfect, M/M, Marco becomes a man, Smut, Virgin!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byamba visits Marco in his cell and Marco laments that he will die a virgin. Byamba decides that they can fix that and proceeds to deflower a willingly Marco.</p><p>- Not written by me. I just have the honor to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1

Marco listened to the Prince's footsteps echo away from his cell and released a shuddering breath. Now that Jingim was out of hearing distance Marco chocked down a sob and slumped down on the hard floor on the edge of his cell. He would damned if he ever let Jingim see his tears. The satisfaction of seeing the Prince's pristine mask drop when he refused his crucifix as if he's been anticipating for Marco to beg for his crucifix back and grovel to his feet was worth it. Crushing disappointment shined in those dark eyes and for a split second when Jingim turned away from him, Marco could have sworn he saw something crumble in those dark depths.  
The crucifix was really nothing more than an afterthought of a gift his father gave him. He really didn't need it and he wasn't all that religious. During his travels he relied on it, mostly for comfort especially in his days in Cambulac that would soon come to an end. He prayed every night in hoping to survive another day and to one day return home. It would've been a perfect time to pray to his god with his crucifix and His neck and chest felt bare and light without it. 

By the marrow, Marco will die and was oddly content about that. He will finally be free from this hell and forever be reunited to his loving mother. He had no regrets fore he traveled more than any men would ever in their lifetime. He seen exotic lands, met extraordinary people, survived battles and made friends and enemies alike. It was the adventure he always wanted since he was only a boy.

He was only twenty but he had experienced more than great Khan would ever dreamed of! The only thing he regretted was not giving himself to Kokachin. Marco was haunted by her beautiful moon shaped face wet with tears and her lips which kissed him with surprising force. Her tongue was unrelenting when trying to breach his quivering lips. He wanted to take her. He wanted her sprawled beneath him like he had her during his lucid dreams and hallucination. Marco regretted stopping Kokachin's hands from roaming further to unwrap his tunic. He knew Kokachin was eager for him to take her but he couldn't. He was too afraid if anyone walks in on the two of them, they would most likely die. He turned down her offer and she only nodded and both held each other during the hellish night. He told her stories and she told him her name.

_Nerguii_

He said her name softy. It hurt to think he would never see her again. He wished he had the nerve to bed her but was too embarrassed to tell her he was still pure of touch. During his travels he never lain with a woman. It's not like Marco was a prude but he didn't want give himself to a woman because they would most likely never meet again and he could have gotten her pregnant. Marco's worst fear was him impregnanting a woman and leaving her to raise a child while he traveled. Just like his father. 

He wished he had someone, anyone to help him experience pleasure before he died.

Marco heard heavy footsteps and he jerked from his sitting position. Who was it? Was it the Khan coming to bid him farewell?

"You are not authorized to be here, bastard!" One of the guards called out.

Bastard? Byamba? What was he doing here? Was he coming to give Marco his regards before he departed from this world?

"Bastard or not I AM the son of the Khan and you WILL give me the proper respect! I have much authorization as the Prince to be here. The Khan wants me to take account of the prisoner. If you don't believe me you can take it up with the Khan himself!" Byamba finished his words cold like glaciers. “I would like to have a private audience with the prisoner if you don't mind."

Marco heard the guard’s footsteps retreat out of the dungeon and his heart seemed to lighten when he saw Byamba's form standing over him behind the bars.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned in a ragged whisper.  
"I wanted to see you." A smile bloomed on his full lips. It was only answer that gave Marco such happiness. “I don't have much time but I want to spend every moment with you I can before..." The older man trailed off reminding Marco of his remaining time of the world of the living as "Your execution" was left in the air. 

"Thank you, Byamba." He smiled sadly at his friend and leaned against the bars. This beautiful man stood beside him and defended him vigorously from his father, brother and the entire court. But he was a bastard, and his vote was out ruled to the great Khan, Prince, prime minister, lord of the Ogedei tribe and most of the remaining court who wanted him dead. Even if it was just one person he was forever thankful someone believed him innocent and that he wasn't truly alone. 

"You were on my side when no one else was. You listened to my pleas and the only one who believed in me!" He smiled softly, remembering Byamba standing tall against the Khans of Khans and the Prince. His true and only friend that protected him whom stood by his side in this cruel world.

Byamba's eyes sparkled with untold emotion. “Do not thank me.” His voice rumbled deep within his throat. “I was only doing what was just."  
“And I will take that memory with me to the grave. I go to death in peace with only one regret: that I never knew the sweet comfort of another.” Marco stated sadly.  
“I can help with that.” He said and leaned over to capture Marco's lips threw the bars. In other circumstances or if it were any man Marco would have recoiled in revulsion. But this wasn't just any man, this was Byamba. He was his best friend and ally, the one who heard his silent cries for help and companionship. He was the sole reason that he hadn't died in the Xiangyang massacre and he deflected Jingim's blade. This is the first and last moment of love and bliss that Marco will experience in his lifetime. 

The Mongolian suckled on his bottom lip and thrusted his tongue inside him making Marco moan aloud. The Latin widen his mouth for the other to explore and conquer, thrusting and sucking hungrily. It was when the need for precious oxygen screamed did they depart. 

Marco panted heavily, griping the bars for support and leaning his head against them. He felt dizzy, his legs were shaking with desire and he wished so badly for the bars of his prison to disappear and hold Byamba in his arms...

Lost in his thoughts he missed the doors to the prison opening until had Byamba slipped inside.

"What!?" Marco gasped, stupefied, “But how?" How did he get in so that he was standing right in front of him gazing down! 

Byamba chuckled and smiled toothily, "With this!" He held his hand out and twirled the keys with his index finger, “one of the guards must have dropped it when I scared him off."

The Latin gazed up at the Mongol man and suddenly his small prison became much smaller yet bigger. Byamba closed the prison door with a clank that echo throughout the dungeon. 

Now that it was just the two of them in their own private little safe haven, Marco lunged into Byamba arms and kissed him fevered holding no abandon. Byamba wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up to the hard pallet bed and settled him down. Without preamble Byamba’s lips attacked his neck and bite hard causing Marco to gasp in surprise. Marco buckled his hips and Byamba grinned, both thrusting their clothed erection against each other searching for relief. 

"Ooooh Byamba!" Marco groaned his hands trying to untie his trousers to free his aching cock.  
"No need." Byamba breathed, his large hands pulling down Marco's pants and tossing it to the side. His hand wrapped around the smaller man’s flesh his thumb circling his slit earning a small sound from the Latin withering beneath him. Marco moaned and hiccup, desperately thrusting himself into that large palm and clawing at Byamba's deel robe. 

"Please..." He whimpered, not use to this sort of feeling yet enjoying every moment of it.

Byamba smiled mischievously, “What is it Marco?" He whispered huskily in his ear and tugged his lobe with sharp teeth, "What can I give to you, Saikhan neg?"

The Latin wriggled his hips trying to find release, “I want you, Byamba! I want to feel something I never had before and I want you to take me!" He cried out his eyes filled with tears of sorrow and happiness. This was the first time in his life he was with the person he loved and the last moment he will get. It was a bittersweet feeling that made him cling tighter to the Mongolian.

The man's gaze softened as he leaned closer to kiss Marco's flush cheeks and lick his tears away, “Then you shall have me," He said lovingly as his hand slipped inside Marco's tunic caressing his tummy, “I will make this time last as long possible so you will remember it as long as you breathe!" Byamba leaned down, his tongue slipped between Marco’s lips kissing him gentler this time. They're tongues danced to a beat both ancient and new that came to them as natural as breathing. His body felt aflame, overheated with desire that went straight down to his cock making a pleasurable tingling sensation spread all over him. 

Marco mewed through the kiss and felt Byamba tug his dirty ratted tunic over his head and toss it to the asphalt. The Mongolian hastily removed all of his clothing and preceded to kiss the Latin's chest, his tongue dancing and coiling around his nipple sucking on the nub until it turned red. He whimpered the pleasure was too much yet not enough to extinguish the fire raging inside of him. He wanted more, he needed more! 

He knows Byamba wanted to make his last moments of life long and to give him the most pleasure that he'll ever experience but regrettably they needed to finish quickly before the Khan or Prince come back. 

"Byamba, please take me now before the guards come back!" Byamba stopped his kissing and looked down at him sadly and nodded.  
“Of course. But feel everything, feel me inside you, feel me loving you in more ways than anyone could." He kissed his forehead. “Hold on to this moment in your heart forever as will I for the rest of my life!" 

Tearfully Marco and smiled before large fingers prodded his mouth unexpectedly. “Suck." Byamba demanded and Marco compliantly open his mouth and suckled them coating the digits with saliva. Byamba withdrew and Marco spread his legs anticipating what's to come. Slowly a wet digit breached his puckered hole than slipped inside his body." Marco let out a small sharp hiss trying to get used to the foreign and slightly burning feeling inside him. Within a few strokes something Byamba touched sent raging ocean of fire alight inside Marco's entire being. The Latin let out a cry of pleasure and flung his head back and soon Byamba added two and three finger, scissoring inside him. 

Marco became use to the width and the slight burn but he needed more. “Byamba, now take me please!" He moaned out wantonly as Byamba withdrew his fingers careful not to hurt his lover.  
"Anything for you, Marco." The Latin took a deep breathe to relax his body as Byamba moved between his legs and stroked pale thighs softly. Marco grasped the sheets as he hissed sharply feeling the head of the man's huge cock slowing pushing pass the ring of muscle, the head stretching him, but wasn’t until Byamba was midway in that the stretch almost became too much. With Marco panting beneath him, the Mongolian stilled to let him adjust around his cock which was breaching him in the most intimate of ways. Marco was a panting mess, moaning and crying out to the sky he couldn’t see, gasping his lover's name in a voice he once reserved for prayers.

"Byamba, Byamba…" he whimpered, holding on to his lover's shoulders for dear life and soon felt his special spot be hit again. Byamba thrusted his hips against his small lover than hearing an ethereal wail escaped the Latin that echoed off the walls, filling the room. A sound of anguish, and love, always love. 

“I got you, my love. It’s alright, I got you.” Byamba growled as he continued to thrust as Marco pulled on his braids crying out his name in a mantra. Byamba set their pace, keeping control of how deep and fast he fucked Marco, and all the Latin could do was wrap his legs around Byamba and try to pull him in deeper. The Mongolian held Marco still while he slammed into him, two hands branding bruises into slim hips as he kept him in place.

Grunts, moans, cries, and the sound of skin slapping against skin reverberated off the walls filling the dungeon. Marco cried out, screaming his lover's name and seeing stars explode under his eyes, with tears streaming down his cheek as he lost himself to Byamba’s attentions. 

Marco soon learned that it is true that all good things must come to an end as their climax came over him like a mighty flood. Marco's cock erupted as he screamed his release while he felt Byamba come inside him, his cum filling him before pulling out. 

The dungeon was left with the sounds of sighs and panting as the two men relaxed into the bed. Marco curled his body against his lover's sweaty stomach placing kisses along broad shoulders.  
"Thank you." he said softly wanting to say more. Marco has never felt this type of pleasure in his life and would never feel it again. Byamba nuzzled into him as he wrapped his arms around his smaller lover keeping him close.  
"You are so dear to me, Marco. I have wanted to hold and love you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. If this is truly the last time I will see you know that I will love as long as I live and even onto when I pass to the Blue Sky!" Byamba declared as the two men clung to each other desperately and if tears were shed and kisses exchanged than there was no one around to comment on it. 

***The Next Day***

In a daze Marco walked out of the dungeon after Yusuf entered his former cell willingly sacrifice himself to be Marco's scapegoat. He walked back through the small neighborhood until he made it to his small house and saw a large figure standing in his doorway. It did not take more than a second to recognize who it was and he ran up to his lover. 

After hearing the news that Marco was spared Byamba had immediately went to his house first thing to see his lover for himself. Reality finally setting in caused tears to run down Marco's face as he jumped into Byamba's arms and buried his face into the man’s neck. 

"I'm home." He mumbled. 

"Welcome back, Marco." Byamba said as he pulled Marco’s head back and kissed him.


	2. A Lesson in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byamba teaches Marco in the art of love.
> 
> This chapter is mine

Marco's experience did not stop at his old prison cell where his lover took his innocence away. Byamba has made it a point to 'teach' the Latin everything he needed to know in the ways of love. First, they started with kisses. Marco had thought himself experienced and tried to show off to his lover who had chuckled in good humor. Byamba had than cradled Marco's head in his hands and gave him a kiss that left Marco senseless and melted in his lover's arm.

"See, Marco? That is a real kiss." Byamba had purred in his ear and all Marco could do was nod. Once he regained his senses they worked on where hands should lay and what place bodies could fit. Then it was how to apply just the right amount of pressure to tease, to dominate, to be chaste and innocent and than wet and dirty. Tongue was entered last into the lesson and it was a long session to cover. It was than that Marco learned that he was a biter and had nipped Byamba's tongue twice but the man had never lost patience. Instead he steered Marco's bites to his neck where he left marks into nutmeg colored skin and whispered loving words. Byamba's test on Marco's kissing skills resulted in clothes being thrown and the Latin's bed being christened. It was a lesson well earned and a test completely passed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Next is teasing and stroking with hands to bring arousal. Marco did not deny he was a bit clueless and eagerly followed his lover's lead. Large hands took control with gentle strokes and caresses that pulled breathy whimpers from full lips. It did not take long for Byamba to learn all of Marco's weaknesses such as the spot behind his left ear and the area behind his right knee that jolted Marco like lightening. He loved to be held down by the hips but never felt helpless because he knew Byamba would never hurt him.

The Latin discovered that Byamba was ticklish in the space under his belly button and nibbling on the inside of his thighs made him shake in need. They learned that large fingers could easily leave bruises in pale skin that would later be kissed between soft apologies and that gently stroking the Mongolian's lower back with finger tips made him purr like a cat. Byamba did not like fingers ghosting the back of his neck and melted when Marco squeezed his arse. It was a good lesson for them both to have learned. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco won't deny that he was a bit nervous when it came to learning how to suck cock. Byamba first started by making Marco lay on his back and took his hard member in his hand to begin with gentle strokes. Once Marco was asking for more the Mongolian used his tongue to tease him senseless before he took the head into his mouth. Byamba sucked the head gentle before taking the rest into his mouth and taking all of Marco's sense with him. The Latin quickly learned that pushing down on his lover's head was to be avoided and he should not thrust hard into their mouth. Byamba demonstrated how to use his tongue while sucking to drive Marco crazy and when the Latin spilled his seed Byamba advised him to give warning when approaching his release. 

Marco tried to copy everything he learned and found he liked the taste of Byamba on his tongue. He lapped at him like a cat with cream before sucking on the head hungrily. Marco had to go much slower than Byamba did because the Mongolian's cock was so much longer and thicker leaving Marco to wonder how much cloth went into making the man's underlings. Taking Byamba completely into his mouth made Marco glow with pride and he learned that the quickest way to scare a man away is to let him feel your teeth around his cock. Once he coached Byamba back into bed Marco made sure to keep his teeth far away while he figured out how to breathe with a large cock down his throat. Byamba was pleased at how quickly Marco picked up his skills and that he seemed to enjoy sucking more than licking but not more than the experience of having Byamba cum down his throat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marco's favorite lesson is the one where Byamba teaches him ways fucking can happen. The first part is that the proper lubricant is oil and to never use things such as butter or water. He than kissed him apologetically and said that spit was not a good one either but Marco immediately relieves his lover of any guilt he carried. While the Latin laid on his stomach Byamba explained that there must be plenty of time for fingering and prep if they wanted to avoid pain and soreness. Once Marco understood about preparation Byamba took his time opening Marco using one finger at a time and than taught him about the spot that every man had that made fire pool low in Marco's abdomen until he exploded in light. 

After that it was fucking and Marco could not contain his excitement. Byamba had to take him in his arms and stroke his back gently to calm Marco down. As he caressed him Byamba laid the Latin on his back, placed a pillow under Marco's hips and slowly buried himself balls deep into his lover. He started off slow to make Marco really feel it and than took him hard and fast to drive him wild. Marco learned where to wrap his legs and that his eyes rolled when that spot was hit three times in a row. Byamba pulled out before Marco found release and flipped him on his stomach but pushed Marco's legs together. When his lover pushed back in Byamba explained how this position gives a more tight experience for the one on top and makes the one on the bottom feel fuller as Marco came loudly. In the second round Byamba is the one who is laid on his back and guides Marco in sinking down onto his cock slowly to prevent any discomfort. Once Marco learned the movements he set a slow pace riding Byamba's cock with his nails digging into broad shoulders and his thigh muscles burning in a glorious strain. It had to be Marco's favorite position since he could enjoy setting the pace while looking down in Byamba's eyes which were burning and savor the feeling of large fingers exploring his chest and digging into his hips to pull him down harder. Occasionally Byamba would arch his hips up into his lover while telling him that tomorrow he would show him all the ways one could fuck on the desk, on a chair and against the walls. Marco was drowning in pleasure and when Byamba surged up to bite down on one of Marco's nipples he cried out in ecstasy and lost all his senses.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last lesson was in after care when the love making was done. No matter how rough or desperate they were before Byamba is always gentle and tender now in both voice and actions. He gentle instructs his lover in how to run a wet cloth down the other's body to clean him of the sweat and cum that covered them. After that it is gentle touches to stroke tired limbs and sweets kisses to cover bruises that would be livid in the morning. Byamba encouraged Marco to suck on the bite marks he left behind so he could admire them later and lick the lines Marco's nails cut into dark skin. It is with gentle fingers that the Mongolian massages pale thighs that were slightly trembling from their earlier activity and Marco never felt so cared for. When all was done Byamba pulled Marco to lay his head on his chest where he could hear the man's heart beat and they could exchange sweet kisses and Byamba tells him he learned well. He drifts off to sleep in Byamba's arms who hums to him a sweet lullaby while petting his hair and Marco feels that he is loved.


End file.
